


Christmas Party

by PuzzleBot



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (another one), (can you see a trend in my writing), Christmas Party, Dancing, F/M, Family, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: (Originally a Secret Santa fic for aceoofhearts on Tumblr)Lucy forces Alfendi to go to a party.





	

**18:49**

“Happy Nearly Christmas, Prof!” Lucy bursts into the Mystery Room, twirling around in a festive party dress. She grins dizzily at her best friend, who smiles back - uncharacteristically happy for his ‘potty’ side.

“And to you, Baker.” He chuckles, adjusting his suit in the semi-reflective window, “Ready to go down to the party?” As he speaks, he repeatedly puts a hand to his neck, as if expecting to find a tie to adjust there. In truth, his neck feels slightly naked without one.

“One minute, I need to get summat first.”

Lucy smiles and half dances through the room, ducking under decorations and bouncing past their small Christmas tree. She grabs a bag from the chair and pushes it into Alfendi’s hands.

“I sorta got you two presents, one for each of you, but I guess you could both use each of you wanted to.” She explains, talking over the Placid protests of “You didn’t have to get me anything!”, “Open ‘em now!” The calmer side of Alfendi notices that the packages are labelled separately and can’t resist a chuckle at the nicknames, however ridiculous they are. He notices that the larger of the two is addressed to him and opens it carefully, often one to reuse wrapping paper. A soft fabric falls to his lap, and he smiles, holding it against himself.

“A new jumper? Thank you, Lucy.” He says, genuinely pleased, “It’s fantastic.”

Potty quickly returns, and upon doing so opens the one addressed to him with interest, wondering what his friend(/crush, _but we won’t talk about that_ ) had bought him. In a small box is a bright red tie, adorned with thin white stripes reminiscent of snow.

“Thank you, Baker… It’s a very thoughtful gift.” He nods. Lucy quickly gestures to his collar.

“C’mere, Prof, I’ll put it on for you.” She says with a grin, tugging him down to her level and taking the tie from his hands. With a few quick movements, the tie is done. A friendly peck on the cheek precedes her grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room.

“Party time, Prof!” She beams, not noticing how stunned he is by the sudden affection.

“Yeah, of course…” He mumbles, “It’s going to be arduous….”

“Hey, no Scrooging! I promise you that it’ll be worth it.”

**19:02**

“Prof, this way! I invited a couple of extra people, since neither of us wanted a plus one!” Lucy drags the placid Alfendi through the thronging crowds of the Christmas party towards a quiet outdoors area. As she pulls him towards a more secluded table, he can hear two people chatting.

“Papa, you already gave me that puzzle.” A woman’s voice is giggling fondly, “Save it for Alfendi instead.”

“Ah, my apologies, dear. I shall have to make up a new one instead.”

Alfendi’s heart jumps up into his throat and he stares. That’s his father, and his sister! He stops, making Lucy jerk to a halt also.

“Eh, what’s up, Prof?” She smiles up at him, tilting her head in confusion.

“I… Wasn’t expecting them to be here…” Placid responds, adjusting the Santa hat that had been foisted on him earlier.

“What? Your dad and sister are the extra guests I invited, Prof, catch up!” Lucy giggles and continues to drag him over, “Since you never introduced me like you said you would, I took matters into my own hands!” They arrive at the table quickly, Alfendi reluctant and Lucy excited. Flora is first to look up from her drink and beam at the two. She quickly stands and pulls her younger brother into a hug, laughing with glee.

“Ally, it’s so good to see you again! Happy Christmas!” She cheers, squeezing him to within an inch of his life, “And Happy Christmas to you too, Lucy!”

“Flora, stop _squeezing_ me…” A queasy looking Placid mumbles, “Merry Christmas.”

During the exuberant greeting, an elderly Professor Layton has risen to his feet and is now looking at Alfendi fondly.

“Alfendi…” He greets, slightly terse, “Merry Christmas.” Escaping the prison that is Flora’s bone-crushing hugs, Alfendi nods to him, avoiding eye contact, but offering a handshake.

“Merry Christmas, Father.” He says.

Remembering their last family gathering - was that last year already? - and how it had ended in Potty hurling abuse at multiple family members, Alfendi is plenty surprised when his father pulls him into a warm hug. He allows himself a smile when he’s released.

“It’s been too long, Alfendi.” Hershel chuckles, tipping his hat.

“A year, I believe… Sorry about _his_ behaviour.” Alfendi hums, looking apologetic.

“Bygones, my boy.” His father smiles kindly, “Now, a gentleman strives to introduce his associates as soon as he can, correct?”

Hershel gestures to Lucy, who is busy chatting to Flora like an old friend. In truth, they only know each other from a chance meeting in a cafe, but it was enough for the younger make the connection between her and the picture Alfendi keeps on his desk.

“Oh, of course. Lucy, this is my father, Hershel Layton. Father, this is my good friend and coworker, Lucy Baker.” Al introduces quickly, hoping both parties will approve.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms Baker.” Hershel offers a handshake, which Lucy accepts happily.

“And the same t’ you, Prof…essor…” She giggles, and Alfendi shakes his head at her mix-up of his nickname and his father’s title.

“Now, Alfendi, I didn’t have time to get you a present, but I feel that this puzzle may well make up for that.”

Alfendi groans a little, if only in jest, and sits at the table with his family and Lucy.

“See?” Lucy nudges him under the table and whispers into his ear, “I told you the party wouldn’t be _totally_ hellish.”

“Yes, yes… You were right for once.” He says lowly, his hair shifting to a darker shade.

“Watch it, Prof, y’ big Grinch.”

**19:56**

Alfendi smiles, watching Lucy on the dance floor with a few of their colleagues and friends.

“You going to dance, A-A-ACHOO - Al?” Dustin sniffs from the chair next to him.

“Perhaps not…  It’s dumb, all this prancing around and making a fool of yourself.“ Al shakes his head and passes Dustin a tissue, “I told you that nothing good would come of snogging Florence so much.”

“Worth it.” He chuckles nasally from across the table, shrugging and watching fondly as said forensic analyst rolls around on the dancefloor with Sniffer to the end of a slushy Christmas song. Lucy bounces up, having left the dance floor whilst Al’s attention was elsewhere.

“Join me for the next dance, Prof?” She requests, holding out her hand. Alfendi is conflicted. He half would _love_ to hold Lucy in his arms and dance closely with her to ridiculously cliched romance songs, but then again…

“I’ll look stupid; I haven’t danced in years.” He says reluctantly.

“Prof, it en’t ballroom or anything. It’s literally jus’ swayin’ in a circle.” Lucy laughs, “ _Please_?”

He smiles fondly at her ridiculous puppy eyes.

“One dance.”

Dustin raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“So much for ‘prancing around and making a fool of yourself’, eh, Al?” He says, low enough that Lucy doesn’t hear.

“Hold your tongue, Scowers, before I cut it off.”

**19:56**

“Thank you for forcing me to go to this party, Lucy. I’m enjoying it more than I expected I would.”

The long, slow song feels longer to both parties, a benefit of spending it with one they liked very much, even if they hadn’t yet admitted it.

“I did tell you, Prof. You should trust me more.”

Lucy giggles as Alfendi spins her in a pirouette before bringing her back in close. She’s oh so tempted to close the gap and kiss him.

“Perhaps I will in the future. You’ve certainly proved yourself.”

Alfendi pushes down a blush and tries to focus on not tripping up. He can’t help but stare into Lucy’s eyes, and she looks back with a look of… Wait… Is she looking at him the same way he’s looking at her? No, she can’t be…

“One more song?” She smiles up at him sweetly as the song ends with a flourish.

“One more.”

This goes on for at least three more songs.


End file.
